Bensons baby
by loggie831
Summary: After a negative pregnancy test and a heart wrenching case involving children, Benson wants a baby. An affair, lies and an unexpected pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

I've recently just caught up on the last couple season of SVU and I was hurt to have found out Elliot left. I always thought him and Olivia were great partners and would make a great couple! But now that he is gone I'm finding myself liking the Olivia/Nick pairing as well. After new episode I've decided to write a short story about them 5-7 chapters and I hope everyone will enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters.

Olivia's Pov

I stared blankly at the wall opposite me, heartbroken, tear streaks on my face a glass of wine in my hand. This case really cut me deep. Holding that baby boy made me feel complete, happy. I didn't wanna give him away but he wasn't mines to keep. These last couple of days I was so happy thinking I might be pregnant, that it happened to me and I was gonna finally be a mom or so I thought.

Thinking back to this morning, I was so excited buying a pregnancy test. Looking at the negative test brought my whole world crashing down, Brian was relieved and maybe I should've been too but I couldn't help the longing in my heart. Then doing this case, holding that baby, hearing the judges words, I couldn't take it anymore. Getting into my car I broke down, crying myself all the way home.

Now here I am 9 o'clock at night a bottle and a half of wine later, sitting in my apartment staring at the wall, heartbroken and alone with my thoughts and just when I thought I had no more tears to cry, I feel the moisture pricking at the corner of my eyes, threatening to spill out onto my face. But my thoughts were interrupted by somebody knocking at my door.

Standing up, I wiped away the few tears the have falling and strolled over towards the door. Opening it I wasn't too surprised to see Nick standing at my door. I told him if he need to stay a little longer I had no problem with that and plus I can kinda use the company right now.

Nicks Pov

I looked around I was one of few people still here at the precinct. "Signing" I stood up, grabbed my things and said my goodbyes. Heading out the building the cool night air hit me, sending chills down my spine making goosebumps form on my skin. It was 8:50, today had been a long day. The cases with children are always the hardest. Walking to my car I started thinking about Zara and how much I missed her, soon this will all be over and I'll have my family back. Getting in my car I decided to drive over to Olivia's tonight.

Pulling up to her apartment building I checked the time, it's was 9:05. Not knowing whether she was sleep or not I decided to knock. A few minutes later I hear her unlock the door then she opens it.

"Hey Liv...are you okay?" looking up at her, it's looks like she's been crying. Panic set in, moving pass her I went in checking to make sure everything was fine and nobody was there. Setting my stuff down I walked back over to her. She's just staring at the wall. "Olivia" I said while reaching out and touching her shoulder, "Are you okay?". Shaking her head she looked at me, opened her mouth then closed it and before I could said anything she threw herself at me wrapping her arms around me and crying into my chest. "Shhh Liv it's gonna be alright" rubbing calm soothing circles on her back, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear trying to get her to calm down. When she finally calm down I lead us over to the sofa.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

Normal Pov

"Liv, what's wrong?" I was at a lost of words. What do I say? Embarrassed about what just happened I looked away from him. That wasn't suppose to happen, but just seeing Nick standing there I couldn't control myself. I was at a vulnerable time in my life, Brian wasn't here, I needed comfort.

"Olivia come on tell me something, are you hurt? Is everything okay? What's going on?" I was concern. She wouldn't look at me. "Liv.."

"I'm fine" I cut him off. "It's just the case kinda threw me off".

"I know, it's always hard when it comes to kids".

Nodding I agreed. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure why not" I said smiling at her.

I gave him a small smile in return, getting up off the sofa to get another wine glass. Coming back over I grabbed the bottle poured him a glass, gave it to him and sat back down.

"Thanks".

"Your welcome".

It was now going on 10:30, I was on my third glass of wine, Olivia was on her fourth well since I've been here. We've order Chinese and tuned in to 48 hours.

I don't remember when it happened or how it happened but we were so close, and it must've been the wine cause Nick looked unbelievably good right now. He was talking and all I could do was stare at his lips, all I have to do is lean a little closer and

Before I could finish my sentence she leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away shocked "Liv what are you doing?".

I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop, something about this moment felt so right. I want him, NO I need him."Nick" I said climbing into his lap straddling him "I need this, I need you" I said as I started grinding myself into him.

She started grinding, good god it felt good my body started to react and by the look on her face I know she felt it to. I grabbed her flipping us so she was under me on the couch. The roles switched now I was in control. I started rolling my hips into hers, leaning down I kissed her, sweeping my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Opening my mouth I welcomed his tongue. Swirling it with mines, letting the battle for dominance beginning. Neither wanted to submit but eventually he won, exploring my mouth with his tongue making me moan into the kiss.

"Fuck Liv". I groaned pulling away from her mouth and assaulting her neck. It's been so long since a woman touched me this way and I was craving the affection. I let my hands roam all over her form, grabbing her shirt I roughly ripped it pulling it off of her, she moaned loudly.

"Oh" I moaned, reaching for his shirt, I did to untie his tie, then I started with the buttons on his shirt. Becoming impatient I ripped his shirt open buttons flying everywhere, running my over his bear down to the waist band of his pants. But before I could move any further he had both of my hands above my head and was kissing his way from my neck to my chest.

She wasn't wearing a bra, that made my dick throb, I took one of her nipples in my mouth gently bitting and pulling at it, she arch her back moaning, and I moved on to the next one. Letting go of her hands I moved further down her body kissing all of her exposed skin as I went. Once I reach her pants I pulled them along with her underwear off and toss them off to the side somewhere.

I watched as he came and settled between my legs, placing them over his shoulder, staring at my pussy then back up at me. Never breaking eye contact as his tongue came out to taste me. I gasped. His hands roamed up my stomach grabbing my breast he lightly massage them, pinching and rolling my nipples between his fingers. I let out a moan. I felt his tongue come up to my clit licking it first then he started sucking on it, softly at first then he got rougher, while one of his hands played with my nipple he slid his other one down to my opening, pushing one of his fingers inside of me, I groaned and wrapped my fingers in his hair pulling his head closer. He added a second finger pumping them slowly at first them he started to speed up, adding more pressure to my clit with his mouth. "Nick" I was moaning his name over and over, feeling the tighten in my lower stomach start to build up. He removed his other hand from my breast and moved it down to my clit to replace his mouth. Rubbing at it in time to his finger thrust he moved his mouth down further until he was at my ass. Opening his mouth he flick his tongue over my asshole, penetrating it with his tongue. This newly found sensation was enough to bring me to a mind blowing orgasm arching my back my mouth open in a silent scream. He pulled his fingers out licking them clean. He placed himself back on top of me I reach out pulling him to me, kissing him, tasting myself on his tongue, and it turned me on even more.

I couldn't hold out anymore I needed her now. Standing up I removed the rest of my clothes. Climbing back on top of her I positioned my dick at her entrance. Holding her lust filled gaze as I entered her, filling her completely. "Shit Liv" I cursed out at the same time she let out a few words I could barely make out. She was so wet and so very tight.

He was still, then he started thrusting at a steady pace. "Mmhm Nick" I moaned. "You like that? You're gonna love this even more" he smirked and started fucking me harder and faster. Oh yes I cried as I threw my head back. I tried to match his rhythm but he just grabbed my hips and held me still as he fucked me senseless. He leaned forward and started sucking on my neck again. I laced my fingers with his as he pumped in and out of my body. Hearing him grunting in my ear and swearing was driving me insane, I was loving it and I didn't want him to stop.

Hearing her moaning and whimpering set me off, I couldn't get enough. Holding her hips still I rammed into her, hard and fast . My fingers were digging in her hips I knew they were going to leave bruises but I didn't care, I just wanted to please this woman laying out in front of me. I leaned down taking one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it roughly. I was so close. Reaching down with one of my hands I started pinching and pulling at her clit. "Oooooh my, my m… Nick…." She moaned loudly, I felt her tightening around me and I knew she was ready for her second orgasm. Thrusting deeper and faster I hit her G spot in and after a few more direct hits, she was cuming and screaming.

I've never felt this so good before in my life. My body was trembling, my heart was beating widely. He was grunting in my ear, his thrust were harder, faster more urgent. Feeling my pussy tighten and spams around him was enough to send him over the edge. Spilling his seed deep inside me moaning my name in his own release.

I let my head fall onto her shoulder, needing to catch my breath. I picked my head up and started down at her. Her eyes were half lidded, gaze over with pure bliss, he hair was wild sweated out, he cheeks were a light pink. She had a few hickeys here and there nothing unprofessional. Can't have the others seeing them.

Olivia's Pov

I watched as his eyes roamed over my body checking out his handy work, he was still buried in me and as much as I was loving it we needed to get some sleep, glancing at the clock it was a little after 1.

"Nick" he looked up at me. We need to get some sleep. He glanced at the clock back at me then nodded his head. Pulling out of me he stood up and collect what was left of his clothes. He turned and looked at me "I'm going to go shower". "Okay". Laying there for a moment I finally decided to get up and head to my room. I could feel the result of our wild sex spilling out of me and on to my thighs. Walking into my room I headed straight for the shower. I took my time washing up, by the time I got out the living room lights were out. He must be sleep I thought. Dressing myself, I climb into bed and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

There goes chapter 1, I really hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to post the next chapter soon but I can't really promise anything. This is 1 of 2 stories I am writing. Also I'm writing them using the note app on my iPhone so bear with me, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please read and review :)

Thank you sincerely Linda


	2. Chapter 2

First off I wanna start by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed, this chapter is for you. Sorry for the long wait & for any grammar mistakes, punctuation and bad wording.I tried my best to go through and fix it the best way I could but still I could've missed somethings. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own Law & Order Svu

10 weeks later

"I'm pregnant" there was no doubt about it. I could feel the tears prick at the back of my eyes, how could I be so stupid ?

Running over to the bathroom, I barely made it to the toilet before throwing up. Resting my head on the toilet bowl I waited a few minutes for the nausea to subside before standing up and brushing my teeth, then I turned and stared at myself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. I gained a little weight, I was thicker in some places and fuller in the others. How didn't I see the signs sooner? I had, I just brushed it off as my period and after about a week and still no blood flow, I put the final pieces together.

I lift up my shirt staring at my stomach, there was a small barely noticeable bulge and I placed my hand over the slightly swollen flesh. A sob escaped my mouth, I could no longer hold myself together, crumbling to the floor I cried my heart out.

After a few minutes I composed myself, standing up I walked back into my bedroom in search of my phone. I needed to call the doctor. I should be happy, this is what I wanted. So why did I feel like this was the worst day of my life? I could feel the fresh batch of tears coming and I tried my hardest to hold them back.

I finally located the forgotten device, dialing my doctor I wait a few seconds for the receptionist to answer and set myself up an appointment for 10. It was 8:20 now. I called to the precinct to let them know I'd be coming in late. After a few quick question from Finn, I finally convinced him I was fine and I just had a small errand to run then ended the call quickly.

I showered and dressed, I thought about breakfast but decided against it. I had nothing in me but that still didn't stop the morning sickness from coming. It was now 9:20, I grabbed my things and headed out to my car. "Signing" I rested my hands and head on the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I made my way to the doctors office.

I was waiting in the examine room, sitting up on the examine table in a grown, waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. I already knew I was pregnant, I just need to confirm how far along I was. I said a silent prayer just as the doctor walked in.

"Well Ms. Benson, you are pregnant, congratulations!" She announced smiling brightly at me. "According to the information you gave my nurses your about 10 weeks along, just to double check I'd like to give you an ultrasound before you leave"

Panic set in at her words and I nodded numbly at her. She turned on her heels and headed out the room. I wanted to cry but now was not the time. It took all of 30 seconds before my hormones got the best of me and I was balling like a baby. I knew it, didn't want it to happen like this. I was pregnant with my partners baby. 10 weeks ago we slept together, it was everything that I needed but the morning after I felt nothing but regret. I told him it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. I will never forget the hurt look in his eyes as he nodded his head and left. Things haven't been the same since then. All I could think about was that night, the feel of him in me, our bodies pressed together, our lips meeting greedily.

Shaking those thoughts from my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that. especially not now. "Oh no" I gasp. How will I tell him? How will I tell Brian? I cried harder at the thought. I've betrayed him and lied to him. What was I suppose to tell him now?

My thoughts were interrupted as the doctor came back in the room pushing a sonogram machine. "Ms. Benson are you ok"?

I tried my best to give her a fake smile "yes, tears of joy I guess". She seem to buy it.

"Ok Ms. Benson I need for you to lay back for me" I laid back on the examine table, she reached forward and lift the gown up past my stomach. She reached over for a bottle of ultrasound gel, holding it above my stomach "this is going to be a little cold" she warned me then applied it. Turning on the machine she reached over and grabbed the wand. Pressing it to my stomach and started moving it around.

"Ah, there we go" she turned the screen on the sonogram machine towards me "that right there is your baby, you're 10 weeks along, the baby is measuring and weighing perfectly, everything seems to look fine" she reached over to the machine , flipped a switch and now the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat. My baby's heartbeat I couldn't hold back the tears. "And that's your baby's heart beat, everything looks find, everything sounds fine, you look great and your weight looks good. Once we finish up here I'll give you a script for prenatal vitamins, you'll take one once a day, and a list of foods you can and can not eat and a few books on babies and pregnancy," she said handing me a tissue.

I wiped at my face "Ok" I told her.

"Your morning sickness should start to subside around your second trimester, you can try eating saltine crackers or a slice of bread and they might help, any heartburn feel free to take tums they're perfectly fine and safe for the little one. You want to make sure you stay hydrated, so please drink at least 8 cups of water a day it is very important. Any questions"?

"No you pretty much covered it all" She smiled reached over pressed a couple buttons "ok then we are done" she handed me more tissue to wipe the gel off my stomach than helped me sit up. Reaching back over to the machine she handed me a picture "here you go Ms. Benson, your first sonogram image, you can get dress I'll go grab those things for you and your discharge papers" she said as she rolled the sonogram machine back out the room closing the door behind her.

I sat staring at the picture in my hand, this is really happening. I tucked the picture safely into my bag and got dressed, as I was slipping on my jacket the doctor walked back in "here you go Ms. Benson" she handed me a few papers with a folder, a magazine and a book, I put everything in the folder then put it in my purse. "You can stop at the front and make an appointment for next month, your appointment will be once a month until you 6 months, then it'll be once every 2 weeks until your 8 months then it'll be once a week till you have the baby. Your next sonogram will be around 20 weeks, around then we'll be able to find out the sex of the baby. Oh and one more thing your expected due date is December 2nd. Your free to go and I'll see you next month" she smiled at me before walking back out and I followed soon after. I

It was a little after 11 when I left, I decided to stop by the pharmacy before going to work. As I waited for them to fill my prescription I scammed threw the book on pregnancy. After a few minutes I grab a shopping basket, heading around the store I grabbed a few things, by then they were finished with my vitamins I paid and left.

Once in the car I took one of the vitamins and shoved the bottle in my purse, taking out the folder I placed it under my chair, I didn't need anybody seeing this right now. Digging in the bag from the pharmacy I took out a box of saltines crackers, placing them in my purse I tied up the bag and tossed it in the back seat and drove off to work. I

It was going on 12 when I arrived at the precinct, walking in I felt a little uneasy. I could already feel the bile rise in my throat. Reaching in my purse I pulled out a few crackers. The first person I seen was Amanda, she was at her desk

"Hey Amanda"

"Hey Liv"

"Where's Finn and Amaro"? I asked pulling my jacket tighter around me. There was barely anything there, my shirt hid it pretty good but I still felt like everybody could see it.

"They ran to get lunch, is everything ok"?

"Yea I'm fine" I said walking towards my office

"Oh yea, Brian's in your office"

I stopped short of the door, I could feel the tears brimming my eyes. I couldn't face him not now. I felt the bile riding back in my throat, I turned bumping right into Amanda. She was talking to me but I wasn't hearing what she was saying. She grabbed me, tears were falling and I let out a sob, pushing past her I ran straight to the bathroom and collapsed in the first stall emptying my stomach all over again. mm

Amanda's Pov

"What the hell just happened"? I stared after her as she ran out the room. I went after her, moving into the hall just as the elevator doors opened reveling Nick and Finn.

"Woah Rollins where the fire" Finn asked

"Liv" I breath out

"Liv what about Liv? Is she ok"? They asked me

"I don't know, she came in today acting all fidgety. I asked her was everything fine she said yea. I told her Brian was waiting for her in her office, she just froze I was talking to her she wasn't saying anything back when I finally reached her she look terrified, I asked her what was wrong and she started crying, I tried to calm her down but she ran out that's when I went after her and ran into you guys" I explained to them.

"That's strange, she called and said she be in late when I asked if everything was good she said yea and hung up before I could say anything else" Finn threw out there as we walking back into the main room. Finn placed the food onto one of the desk.

"Well it has to be a reasonable explanation, I'll go talk to Liv". I said

"I'm coming with you"Amaro stated. Before I could say anything he was walking past me out into the hall and on his way to the bathroom.

"I'll talk to Brian and see if he knows what's up" Finn said walking toward Liv's office.

Nodding I turned and rushed after Amaro.

We were standing in front of the door to the woman's bathroom, we could hear someone vomiting inside. I cautiously made my way into the bathroom Amaro in tow. Her purse was thrown on the floor and I could see her on the ground in front of the toilet. I turned towards Nick putting my hand out to stop him, she didn't need nobody seeing her like this.

Walking towards the stall she sat crumbled in a pile on the floor, crying.

"Liv, what's wrong"?she looked up at me.

"Nothing Amanda I'm find, I just have a stomach virus" I could tell she was lying and from the way Amaro snorted he could tell too.

"Is everything okay between you and Brian"?

"Everything's fine Rollins really I'm just not feeling well".

Before I could respond she started throwing up again, I moved closer to her, wiping her hair out of her face. Just then the bathroom door flew open, Brian walked in the bathroom calling Olivia. I slammed the stall door shut. I could hear Nick telling him this wasn't the time, to just wait. Olivia started sobbing, trying to heave in as much air she could before throwing up again. The whole bathroom was quite now. I rubbed soothing circles into her back. After a couple of minutes I helped her to her feet, walking her out the stall and over to the sink. While she was fixing herself up, I went to grab her bag off the floor.

Oh my god, Liv was pregnant. I started down at the ultrasound picture sticking out her purse, I could see the tip where her name was, it was taken today and she was 10 weeks explained a lot. She must be scared to tell Brian, fear of rejection. I grabbed her bag, I handed it to her and she was ready to go.

Back in the main room Finn and Nick were at their desk eating lunch, so that must mean Brian was back in Liv's office. They seen us walk in and Nick moved to stand up but I stopped him. Liv nodded to the boys and continue over to her office, disappearing inside.

Looking around, I leaned towards the guys.

"Liv's pregnant".

WHAT?!

An: I can't make any promise but I will try to update soon! I honestly wrote this chapter 4 other times before I got and settled with this. This will not be a long story so I will make chapters longer! Sincerely Linda!


	3. Authors Note

This is not a chapter it's an author note. First off I want to thank everybody who actually reads my story and reviews it means a lot. I do how ever apologize at the beginning and end of every chapter for any grammar, punctuation and spelling errors. Like I said before I'm writing this story off the note app on my iPhone, I do not have a beta nor do I have somebody to prof read it for me. I try to correct as many mistakes that I can. I don't usually write stories, one shots are more my thing. I try to update when I can. I got a review today saying I should delete and rewrite my story but as I stated I don't have a beta, but I could use the help. The reviews do help, and I will better myself as a writer. This isn't nothing serious its just something for fun when I have some free time.

If anybody does want to help, please feel free to contact me anytime on here or at loggie831

Thank you! Sincerely Linda :)


End file.
